Adventure Crusaders Book 1: Hello
by Burrfrost
Summary: 10 wizards; Kristen Legendleaf, Kane Bearstaff, Amanda Jadegem, Autumn Shadowthorn, Rosalyn Silversword, Tara Drake, Cori Dawnhunter, Jennifer Frostblossom, Megan Ghostdust, and Cassandra Raven form a group, Adventure Crusaders. Together they go on missions to save the Spiral from random evil guys that have plans to destroy them and the Spiral. This is the first book in the series
1. Kane Bearstaff and Kristen Legendleaf

Chapter 1

Kristen Legendleaf was in a PVP with a young storm wizard.

A sharp pain stabbed Kristen, and she realized that she'd been attacked by some lightning bats.

"Let me guess," Kristen said, a laugh rising in her chest.

"An apprentice."

The storm wizard blushed for a moment, then nodded.

Kristen stifled a giggle.

The storm wizard looked away from her, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm level 9." He said shyly and quietly.

"I'm level 22, and I'm a balance wizard." Kristen told him.

"Wow!" The storm wizard said, amazed. Though Kristen could detect some fear in his eyes.

Kristen covered her eyes with a brown hand as the storm wizard cast what was most likely a treasure card. A phoenix.

Kristen's fire shield went off, and the phoenix ended up only hurting her a little bit.

"Oblivious apprentices." Kristen mumbled to herself.

The storm wizard frowned in realization that Kristen had had a fire shield.

"And your secondary school is... what?" Kristen asked him.

"Fire." Said the storm wizard, obviously unfocused.

"My secondary school is ice, the opposite of your secondary school." Kristen pointed out.

"I guess it is!" Laughed the storm wizard.

He gasped in pain as Kristen's ice wyvern struck him.

Kristen smiled in pleasure as she realized he only had 23 hit points left.

Then again, she had 908. Not much loss... her maximum health was one thousand, four hundred and something. She couldn't quite remember.

She screeched with pain as a bolt electrocuted her.

Another treasure card. Sirens.

She felt dizzy with pain and loss as her head swirled around and around.

She shook herself after a few moments, and saw the storm wizard dancing with victory.

"Cheater." She hissed at him.

"Ha! You should've seen the look of pain and shock on your face! Ha ha!" The storm wizard teased.

"By the way, I'm Kane Bearstaff." He introduced himself.

"Kristen Legendleaf." Grunted Kristen, the pain and shock from getting defeated lingering in her trembling body.

Kane's frisky white hair made him look almost like a ghost, his cream-white colored skin making the look of a ghost complete.

**(I'm not trying to be raciest or anything, just trying to be sure you get a good description)**

They made friends, and bumped into an adept life wizard, level 23.

**Please review!**


	2. Autumn Shadowthorn

**Chapter 1**

"My... name... you... you want to know my name?" The life wizard asked, trembling.

Kristen nodded eagerly.

The life wizard's light blue hair was tied into a pony-tail, her solid jade green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Autumn... Autumn Shadowthorn." The life wizard said.

"Welcome to the Adventure Crusaders!" Kane chimed.

Autumn looked taken aback.

"What an honor! Headmaster Ambrose chose me!" Autumn squealed, her eyes shining at the prospect of fighting. Then the light died from her eyes as she realized that she would be healing, not fighting.

"To test your skills," Kristen began, then erupted in a bout of coughing.

"We'll have a fight with some banshees over on Triton Avenue!" Kane finished.

"S'cuse me, I... I have allergies." Kristen apologized.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kristen flinched as the troll appeared in front of her. This would hurt.

The green leaf on its chin swayed as he lifted his dusty wooden club and smashed it on the ground. A series of cracks started to crawl their way toward Kristen, leaving her trembling with fear. Even though it was only an apprentice spell, it would really hurt.

Kristen grunted as a sharp pain stabbed her body, sending a shudder through her.

Eventually, Kane was defeated, (these were some tough banshees)

And Kristen let herself get beat as well, to see how Autumn would react.

Kristen began to see stars swirling around her, and the light dimmed so she could barely see a thing.

She heard a whooshing sound; Kane had been healed.

After a series of shakes and sounds, Kristen felt energy and strength pace through her veins and body.

All the stars faded away, and light was returned to her vision once again.

She had been healed!

"Well done, Autumn. Ambrose has chosen his students well." Gamma commented.

Excitement glowed in Autumn's jade-green eyes, and she jumped in joy at Gamma's praise.

"Just seven more to go." Kristen told them.

"Just seven more..."

**Review!**

**Burrfrost!**


	3. Amanda Jadegem

Chapter 3

Kristen bumped into a storm wizard with purple hair and piercing green eyes. The diviner spun around.

"What?" She snapped.

"Would you like to join the Adventure Crusaders?" Kristen asked, her voice trembling.

"What makes you think I'll want to do that?" The storm wizard hissed.

She stopped when she saw Kane. Kane's eyes glowed in remembrance.

"Kane!" She exclaimed.

"Amanda!" Kane said, hugging her.

"Are you two-" Autumn began.

"She's my half-sister!" Kane told them.

"On second thought, sure! I'll join!" Amanda chimed.

"Great!" Kristen said, pleased to have another wizard on their team.

"Amanda Jadegem!" Said Amanda, holding out her hand to Autumn.

"Autumn Shadowthorn." The life wizard said warily.

The sun shone down on them, lighting up the sidewalk. The crystalline pool in the Commons sparkled and glittered in the sunlight,reflecting it.

"So... what can you do?" Autumn asked with a cautious tone.

Amanda zapped Kristen with powerful storm powers, shaking Kristen's body and sending piercing pain throughout her. Her head spun with all the pain her body was receiving.

"That." Amanda boasted.

"Wow." Autumn said, flabbergasted.

"That really hurt!" Kristen said woozily, holding a cool hand to her forehead.

Kane put his hands on his hips. He shook his head at his younger half-sister.

"You always showed off." He said tauntingly.

"How long is this going to take?" Autumn wailed, dark circles under her eyes and her green eyes dulling to a silver-green color.

"Just a few more wizards to go." Kristen reassured her friend, an exhausted smile carved on her face.

"Just a few more wizards to go."


	4. The Littles

Chapter 4

"Sorry, we're too busy on our own stuffs to have to worry 'bout peoples like you's guys." The little girl said, putting her hands on her hips and letting her red hair dangle in front of her daunting amber eyes.

"What's your name?" Amanda asked her.

"My name's Cori Dawnhunter, that's Cassandra Raven," Cori pointed with a light tan finger to a peach-white girl with curved blue eyes and a white hood with a blue accent lining the outside.

"And that's Megan Ghostdust." (In remembrance of Allan Ghostdust, a young disabled boy with a big dream. He died this January.) Cori motioned her head to a dark tan girl with short, slightly curly black hair.

"But the Spiral _needs _you!" Kristen protested, her pleading eyes wide.

"And... why can't you just get someone else?" Cori asked, her hands on her hips and her tiny eyebrows rising.

"Because... you're... special?" Kane said, his voice rising with higher pitch.

"We're special!" Squealed Cassandra.

"Let's just join, Cori. Who knows? Maybe it had good things on store for us." Megan suggested.

Cori sighed, finally nodding her head.

Kristen bounced up and down, squealing with excitement.

"What's so exciting about it?" Autumn queried calmly.

"Nothing..." Kristen replied, shaking with pure joy.

The Crusaders set off to find the remaining wizards, walking along a stone-gray sidewalk in the soft, blossomy light of dusk.


End file.
